Neutral
by bipping
Summary: Short oneshot about a country who isn't really recognised for his efforts in the Second World War, and his struggle to stay neutral.


**Author's Note:**

So, up until recently, I'd been having a massive debate about what the two main forces in World War I were. I was sure there was the Triple Alliance, and the Triple Entonte, but then I was all "So who are the Central Powers?" and I got confused and they got confused, and we all got confused. Even you, who are reading this, are confused.  
>Anyway, we then decided to name as many of the Axis Countries as we could, with points going out to the most obscure ones. I said Finland, because I remembered learning once in History that the Axis had wanted Norway as an ally (amazing link, right?) and ended up using Finland as a great place to land their planes when they were returning from raids on the Soviet UnionRussia. I also rememebered that Russia got really mad with Finland for this, and so bullied the country for the rest of the didn't believe me, so we looked it up, and I was right.

This got me wondering about the military history of Finland (because I am a complete History junkie and cannot get enough of the stuff), so I looked it up. I wanted to write something nice about it, but this ended up as kind of a History lesson. It doesn't appear to have much of a plot. Someone more creative than me should turn this into something with a plot. Reader, I dare you- I bloody well DARE you- to write a heart-wrenching story about Finland during WWII, because someone needs to. Russia really did bully him.

This is for you Person. I've mentioned you many times before, and am sure I will mention you many times in the future. Everyone, say hi to Person. She's the best. You know what she got me for Christmas? A notebook. It had the flipping Allied Powers on it. My life became complete at that point. But hey, I guess we didn't nickname Person "Finland" for nothing. You guys know what I got her for Christmas? Nothing. I spent all my money and felt cold and heartless, so I bought a "Jar of Smiles," and gave her one of the smiles in there. She seemed to like it.

I know it's not a notebook, but hey, I wrote you a oneshot. Two, if you include this one. Yay for you, Person!

I looked up the Military History of Finland on Wikipedia, so if none of this stuff actually happened, it isn't my fault. The internet has just tricked me once again. I wish I could say that it was the first time, but...

Yeah, my plan to one day wake up as Hidekaz Himaruya isn't working, so I still don't own Hetalia. I never will. I do, however, own all the spelling and grammar mistakes in this, and I expect there to be more than usual, because, after going a week without my glasses I found them, only to lose them earlier today. So yeah, this was written without them.

Also, I swear I promised I would stop writing long a/n's at the beginning of a story. Oops.

* * *

><p>He'd told himself to stay neutral.<p>

Had he done it?

No.

And now where was he?

He didn't know. Nobody knew. He was neither a member of the Axis, nor the Allies, and yet he'd fought nearly as hard as each of them had.

He knew he hadn't lost as much as they had, but he'd still lost.

In a matter of years, those who had formerly been allies became enemies. For example, Britain. Although they'd shown him sympathy, although they'd fought with him against Russia, he was now at war with them. He knew that England was one of the few European countries yet to wield to Germany's powers. His capital was one of the few yet to be conquered by Germany. As was his. Helsinki was his.

Lapland, however, was another matter.

But he was getting ahead of himself. Right now, he was fighting against the Soviet Union.

The same Soviet Union that was now his ally.

The same Soviet Union he had fought for independence from some twenty years previous.

You see, while the rest of the world was experiencing World War Two, he instead experienced three wars; the Winter War, the Continuation War, and the Lapland War.

He fought the Winter War alone, receiving aid from England and France just as it began to end. He, a tiny country, was forced to fight the Soviet Union, alone.

And Sweden had done very little to help.

Oh, Sweden said he tried. He sent over a third of his army, but Finland had expected...more. He had hoped Sweden would join the war, and the two would fight as allies.

Instead, he had fought alone.

He'd always thought it was an unfair war. It shouldn't have happened. But Russia was clearly angry, and needed a smaller country, like Finland, to take it out on. He had destroyed his own city, and then blamed it on the smaller nation, calling it a violation of their peace treaty, and attacking.

Of course, when this lie was exposed, the Soviet Union were expelled from the League of Nations, but Finland didn't feel that compensated. The League of Nations was failing. It had been failing since America pulled out of it. He supposed England would say it was doomed to fail anyway, since it was America's idea.

He'd surrendered a tenth of his land to the Soviets. He'd wanted it back.

But he'd also felt so alone. None had risen to help him as high as they'd risen to help others. He felt like his was insignificant; just a little snowy country that no one really cared about.

But it was Sweden that had hurt him the most. Sweden, who he had been sure would end up his ally.

Sweden, who had done what Finland had failed to do, and stayed neutral.

Finland knew that, although he had tried, he really hadn't grasped the whole "neutral" concept.

The Continuation War was very much his fault. He had been angry. He wanted to reclaim the land he lost.

And Germany was more than happy to help.

Finland often considered whether or not he was part of the Axis. He allowed German planes returning from assaults from the Soviet Union to land there, to refuel, and he didn't lose contact with Germany. He supposed he grew slightly closer to the country.

His conclusion was always the same; he was neither Axis, nor Allied, he just hated the Soviet Union.

Hate seems like such a strong word. He...he wasn't one to often say he hated anything.

But...he really did hate the Soviet Union. They had brought down Sweden-Finland. They had attacked him with no legitimate claim.

He had earned his independence. He intended to stay independent.

Germany also appeared to hate the Soviet Union. United in hatred, the two countries had, he supposed become allies.

Did that make him an Axis country? He was at war with Russia, who was a member of the Allies, and his war with Russia later led Britain to declare war on him. Britain was another Allied country (although he knew that there were a good deal of Nazi sympathisers in England alone). Germany, his ally, was a member of the Axis. Did that mean Finland was too?

Finland didn't really want to be a member of the Axis.

He wanted to be neutral.

England had tried to show his support for the Soviet Union by attacking Finland. There were a few raids, but nothing that dramatically affected the war.

And the war entered a state of relative peace.

America, calling himself the hero, had written Finland a letter, surprising many, as they weren't aware America was literate (which led to a great deal of anger from England, who was insulted that they thought he could raise a country without teaching it how to read). He had told Finland that Germany was evil. He'd told Finland to leave Germany alone, and go make friends elsewhere.

But Finland couldn't. Germany was providing him with food and weapons. His boss had promised Germany that no peace treaty would be signed with Russia as long as he was President.

And then he's resigned.

Peace was negotiated.

And this was where Finland was now.

"Germany," he started, "Russia doesn't want you here. He says you have to leave."

"I...understand," he replied begrudgingly. He could see that Finland was unhappy with this. Finland, who had only just escaped Russia's control, was once again under it.

"You do?" he asked hopefully, almost smiling. "So, we won't have to fight?"

He shook his head. "Nien. I'll withdraw my troops from Lapland soon."

"You will?"

"Ja," he looked down on the smaller country, on his innocent expression and his small smile. He didn't look like one to fight a war. And yet Germany had almost enjoyed having him as an ally.

Finland let out a sigh of relief. "I was worried. I don't want to fight any more."

"I understand. We all tire of war." Especially this one, Germany thought. He knew Finland had been fighting Russia, and that the country had been strong, but Russia was just Russia. He was not the entire Allied Forces. And the fight against the Allied Forces was getting stronger every day.

Finland had been beside himself. Russia had not.

"He's lying to you," he insisted. "He's never going to leave. You've just lost Petsamo, do you really want to lose Lapland as well?"

If the country hadn't been so much bigger than him, Finland might've told him that he'd lost more than Petsamo. He'd lost island in the Gulf of Finland, Finnish Karelia, and parts of Sallo. And who had he lost in to? None other than the Soviet Union, of which Russia was in charge of. But, what with Russia being so big and scary, the only reply the Nordic could muster was, "But I don't want to fight Mr. Germany!"

His wishes were ignored. He was fighting Germany. Germany, who was so much stronger than him, and destroyed homes and villages in the northern half of the country as he retreated.

This was the Lapland War.

When all the German troops finally left Finnish soil, the poor country collapsed.

He felt alone.

War was over. Peace had been achieved all around the world.

And now the world was facing the consequences of war.

Countries everywhere were counting their losses and mourning their dead.

Finland's economy was shaky, but he managed to keep it upright.

Russia took control of Helsinki. He supposed this made up for the fact that Germany never did.

Things almost being back to normal, Finland considered repairing his relationship with Sweden, but found he couldn't. He had thought Sweden would stick with him forever...and yet Sweden had left him ally-less fighting the Soviet Union.

The Soviet Union that now occupied his capital, and tried to influence him in any way possible.

Finland told himself to stay strong. His cheerful appearance hid his inner-conflict. Russia was trying to change him, but he refused to be changed.

He started hearing whispers. A new war was coming, they said. The Cold War is coming, they said.

But Finland just smiled to himself. He liked to think Russia was beginning to respect him.

At least, he wasn't trying to control him as much as he had previously.

Finland agreed he would help Russia, like a friend. Not that he was entirely sure he was friends with Russia.

And when Russia finally mentioned the Cold War, Finland just shook his head.

"No thanks," he said. "I don't want to get involved."

"What are you going to do instead?" Russia asked. "If I need assistance, you will help, da?"

Finland thought for a moment. "I suppose. But I want no part in this war."

Because this time, he was going to do it.

This time, he'd stay neutral.

* * *

><p><strong>Extended an:**

I have no idea why I need to add more to this a/n. I believe I wrote enough at the beginning. I'm pretty sure I doubled the word count of this story by doing that. Oops.

I believe that all of this happened. According to Wikipedia it did. I'm really sorry that this turned out like a History lesson, but I really had no control over it. I wanted it to be pretty and stuff, but it came out like this. I hope you enjoyed it, and learned and stuff.

Finland didn;t fight in WWI because of Civil War, I think. And then in WWII, Russia took advantage of that fact when invading in the Winter War. They wanted the Finnish communists to join the Soviet Union, but instead, it back fired, and Finland united and tried to defeat Russia.

Sweden-Finland is the name used for Finland when it was part of the Swedish Empire. It's kind of out-dated, and a lot of historians don't use it anymore. However, it's still taught in Finnish schools, and seeing as it's from Finland's point of view, I felt it should be written in this story.

Am really sorry that this turned out to be so much of a History lesson. Maybe I'll revisit it at a later date. I really like the idea of Finland during the Second World War. Poor country really did suffer a lot.

If you know a lot about the subject, and find any issues with this, feel free to correct me.


End file.
